1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a slotted toothbrush body and neck.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The toothbrushes currently available on the market consists of an integral body and are preserved by being placed within toothbrush holders or glasses (4). This leads to hygiene problems due to contact between head sections of the toothbrushes. Furthermore, currently available toothbrush necks only include single-way stretching models. No stretch action from front to back or from right to left is possible.